


Troublesome

by Izzu



Category: Kamen Rider OOO, Tokusatsu
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-31
Updated: 2010-10-31
Packaged: 2017-11-08 06:25:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/440133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izzu/pseuds/Izzu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ankh put some thoughts over Izumi Hina. Set during episode 9, with mentions of past episodes. Ankh-centric.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Troublesome

Wonder if the world had wanted to play a trick on him; it cannot be just a coincidence that on the first incidence they had encountered each other, the girl managed to drop a five hundred pound vending machine on him! It cannot just be a coincidence that the human he took as a substitute for his own body HAPPENS to be  _her_  older brother. The human... that he somehow taken a liking (aside from the reasoning that the damage the human had received weakened him so much it allowed him to easily took over his consciousness), to have a younger sister whose strength could rival even a single Greed!  
  
How he hated this female human named Izumi Hina. That pretty and unassuming face that seemed so harmless; who would have thought her to be like she was? It had been so amusing when she had screamed at the sight of him, but no. Seeing how she was related to Izumi Shingo was troublesome. He knew that he should have done with her from the very beginning but Eiji... that cheek!  
  
Still, he cannot help feeling drawn to her. Perhaps it was because of this 'sibling' relationship, he had been curious to see her reaction to seeing her brother being taken over by him. Hah, he did not distract Kazari's Yummy that other time because of her—and he had not been so concerned about her when he had passed the girl and her friend to aid OOO. After all, who  _wants_  to do anything to make her happy anyway? Why would he care if that girl continued to be sad as she yearned for her brother?  
  
 _But...  
_  
The nerve of that girl! Dragging him off the tree and convincing Eiji to stay with them; all because she wanted to watch over  _him_ ! That monstrous girl with superhuman strength! Completely UNgraceful, NOT cute, NOT adorable!  
  
 _Stupid Eiji laughing that circumstances away...  
_  
And NOW she had TOOK AWAY his ice cream, FORCED him to eat human food (CHICKEN! Of all things... why a BIRD? This was a mockery of his entire species!), and manhandled him unlike any other creature had ever done to him! The nerve of that girl! If he wasn't so drained after having to return those cell medals to Kougami (and to think that was another bastard), he would have really... do something to her.  
  
 _Ah, no matter. He'll work Eiji to getting more cell medals after this.  
_  
xxx  
  
"Where was Eiji?"  
  
He had asked mindlessly, not as if he was really concerned about the idiot but the human female Chiyoko told him regardless. And that girl Hina followed Eiji along as well.  _A_ _h, if only that annoying girl did not poke her head into this as well. No matter.  
_  
xxx  
  
It was a good thing that these few can-droids can be reused many times. Even if dealing with Kougami would prove troublesome later. He liked the taka-droids, and they do their job well leading them to the Yummy...  
  
Ankh stopped the bike at the side of the road as he saw Hina walking by on another side of the road. He frowned. That blasted girl looked so down; what did Eiji do before this to make her so gloomy—they were together earlier! Ankh bit his lips before he turned his bike around again to go to Eiji's location.  
 __  
Stupid Eiji... that idiot better not do anything stupid with the Yummy this time.  
  
And somehow, Izumi Hina started to become even more troublesome than before.


End file.
